The present invention relates in general to furnaces and in particular to a new and useful horizontal furnace for burning a plurality of solid fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,115 discloses a vertical furnace for burning bio-mass solid fuels which comprises an upright cylindrical housing for feeding the solid fuel to a fire resistant vertical structure. Fuel is dropped onto the center of the floor of the structure through a central feed tube forming a truncated conical pile. The feed tube is surrounded by an air tube for providing a current of air downwardly to the burning fuel within the vertical structure. A surrounding heat exchanger utilizes water for heat transfer The vertical furnace is used to burn fuels such as plant materials, animal waste, wood, wood chunks, scrap wood, loose or hard or chipped wood, pressed sawdust, etc.
Presently, no known furnace exists that is horizontal with secondary air in a 360.degree. circle on all sided and tangential to the fuel pile, and which burns solid fuels at a high Btu capacity.